Oh, My Nola (album)
January 30, 2007 February 24, 2007 Sony BMG Australia October 1, 2007 March 21, 2007 HMV Japan | Recorded = June 19–22, 2006 | Genre = Big Band| Length = | Label = Sony/Columbia (U.S.) | Producer = Tracey Freeman | Last album = Chanson du Vieux Carre (2007) | This album = Oh, My NOLA (2007) | Next album = What a Night! A Christmas Album (2008) | | Misc = }} | rev2 = JazzTimes | rev2Score = Favorable | rev3 = Post-Gazette | rev3Score = | rev4 = Slant Magazine | rev4Score = Music Review|first=Preston|last=Jones|date=January 24, 2007|publisher=Slant Magazine|accessdate=February 9, 2012}} }} Oh, My NOLA is an album from Harry Connick, Jr., with his big band. The album was released in 2007, and contains well-known songs associated with New Orleans, as well as 4 new songs composed by Connick, who sings and plays the piano, conducts, arranges and orchestrates the album. A portion of the royalties of Oh, My NOLA will be donated to Musicians' Village in New Orleans. He was honored with a "Strength and Spirit Award" from Redbook magazine in October 2006, for contributing proceeds from various music sales, and for his work on the Musicians' Village. The album was released at the same day as his big band instrumental album Chanson du Vieux Carre. The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard Top Jazz Albums, and at #11 on the Billboard 200, with 44,000 copies sold.Norah Jones leads US pop charts A concert tour, the My New Orleans Tour, started on February 23, 2007 in North America, went on to Europe, and continued to Asia and Australia in 2008. Track listing #"Working In The Coal Mine" (Allen Toussaint) - 3:36 #"Won't You Come Home, Bill Bailey?" (Hughie Cannon) - 3:56 #"Something You Got" (Chris Kenner) - 3:24 #"Let Them Talk" (Harry Carlson, Lew Douglas, Erwin King) - 5:01 #"Jambalaya (On The Bayou)" (Hank Williams) - 3:40 #"Careless Love" (Martin Kaelin, Mac Rebennack) - 4:13 #"All These People" (Harry Connick, Jr.) - 4:12 - featuring Kim Burrell #"Yes We Can Can" (Allen Toussaint) - 4:32 #"Someday" (Dave Bartholomew, Pearl King) - 2:38 #"Oh, My NOLA" (Connick) - 3:58 #"Elijah Rock" (traditional) - 4:43 #"Sheik Of Araby" (Harry Smith, Francis Wheeler, Ted Snyder) - 4:57 #"Lazy Bones" (Hoagy Carmichael, Johnny Mercer) - 3:47 #"We Make A Lot Of Love" (Connick) - 3:31 #"Hello Dolly" (Jerry Herman) - 4:25 #"Do Dat Thing" (Connick) - 5:33 Bonus tracks *Borders: "Just Come Home" *Wal-Mart: "Take Her To The Mardi Gras" (Connick) *Japan release: "Just Come Home", "Take Her To The Mardi Gras"Harry Connick Jr - Oh, My NOLA, hmv.co.jp Charts Credits Musicians *vocals: Harry Connick, Jr., Kim Burrell *Piano: Harry Connick, Jr., Jonathan Batiste *Organ: Harry Connick, Jr. *Vocals (bckgr): Arthur Latin, Bill Huntington, Craig Klein, Evan Vidar, Geoff Burke, Jonathan DuBose, Jr., Leonard Brown, Lucien Barbarin, Mark Braud, Mark Mullins, Neal Caine, Tracey Freeman, Troy Andrews, Vincent Caro *Trombone: Craig Klein, John Allred, Lucien Barbarin, Mark Mullins, Troy Andrews *Trombone (Bass): Joe Barati *Trumpet: Roger Ingram, Derrick Gardner, Joe Magnarelli, Leonard Brown, Mark Braud, *Tuba: John Allred *Bass: Neal Caine *Guitar: Jonathan DuBose, Jr. *Alto saxophone: Charles Goold, James Greene *Baritone saxophone: David Schumacher *Tenor saxophone: Jerry Weldon, Mike Karn *Banjo: Bill Huntington *Flugelhorn: Joe Magnarelli, Roger Ingram *drums: Arthur Latin *percussion: Arthur Latin Other *Arranger: Harry Connick, Jr. *Conductor: Harry Connick, Jr., John David Miller *Orchestration: Harry Connick, Jr. *Soloist: Charles Goold, Jerry Weldon, Lucien Barbarin, Mark Braud *Coordination: Maria S. Betro *Music Preparation: Geoff Burke *Copyist: Geoff Burke *Engineer: Vincent Caro *Mixing: Vincent Caro *Producer: Tracey Freeman *Assistant Engineer: Hyomin Kang, Rick Kwan *Art Direction: Arnold Levine *Design: Arnold Levine *Mastering: Vlado Meller *Digital Editing: Alex Venguer, Anthony Ruotolo, Bryant Pugh *Art Producer: Mary Ellen Stefanides *Executive Producer: Ann Marie Wilkins *Cover Photo: Palma Kolansky References External links *Audio samples at Harry Connick, Jr.'s official Sony website. Category:Albums